The present invention relates generally to medical devices and particularly to flexible tissuetype heart valve prostheses designed to attach along the valve annulus and adjacent anatomical wall structure.
Prosthetic heart valves are used to replace damaged or diseased heart valves. In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary valves. Prosthetic heart valves can be used to replace any of these naturally occurring valves, although repair or replacement of the aortic or mitral valves is most common because they reside in the left side of the heart where pressures are the greatest.
Where replacement of a heart valve is indicated, the dysfunctional valve is typically cut out and replaced with either a mechanical valve, or a tissue valve. Tissue valves are often preferred over mechanical valves because they typically do not require long-term treatment with anticoagulants. The most common tissue valves are constructed with whole porcine (pig) valves, or with separate leaflets cut from bovine (cow) pericardium. Although so-called stentless valves, comprising a section of porcine aorta along with the valve, are available, the most widely used valves include some form of stent or synthetic leaflet support. Typically, a wireform having alternating arcuate cusps and upstanding commissures supports the leaflets within the valve, in combination with an annular stent and a sewing ring. The alternating cusps and commissures mimic the natural contour of leaflet attachment. Importantly, the wireformn provides continuous support for each leaflet along the cusp region so as to better simulate the natural support structure. However, the tissue material tends to calcify after the long term implantation. That is, calcium compound accumulates in the tissue leaflets, eventually making them stiff. The tissue leaflet area along the wireform is especially susceptible to the calcification because of the high bending stresses imposed at that interface.
Many prior art stented valves are relatively rigid, typically containing an annular metal or plastic stent ring that provides internal support for an outer sewing ring and the wireform-mounted valve cusps and commissures. This design also provides a basic structure to facilitate valve assembly, which is hand made by highly skilled workers. Although this type of valve has been proven effective, some researchers assert that it excessively occludes the natural orifice area, and thus reduces potential blood flow therethrough. Although stentless valves generally provide greater orifice area, they do not have the advantage of the reliable leaflet support structure of stented valves. Moreover, a stentless valve is more difficult to make, and the implantation of such a device requires much more skill and experience of the cardiac surgeon. Only a few heart centers in the United States are able to perform such a procedure and thus the use of stentless valves is restricted.
More flexible stented valves have been proposed, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,665 to Vesely, et al. In the Vesely patent, the valve stent commissures may attach to the ascending aorta and may pivot outward for the purpose of reducing localized stresses in the leaflets. The stent commissures are prevented by stops from inward pivoting to ensure proper valve functioning. However, the stent structure appears to be relatively complex, with numerous interior surfaces, thus raising concerns of thromboembolisms and even component failure.
In view of the foregoing, it is evident that an improved flexible valve that addresses the apparent deficiencies in existing heart valves is necessary and desired. In particular, there is a need for a bioprosthetic valve that provides a large orifice opening and has a dimensionally stable stent to facilitate the valve assembly and implantation.
This invention details a partially stented valve design. The stent is to be completed by the natural aortic root when the valve is implanted. The final valve conforms to the movement of the natural aortic root and therefore provides a larger orifice area like a stentless valve. The valve, however, includes a stent structure that will facilitate the valve assembly and implantation procedures. The movement of the stent structure and leaflet shape also helps to reduce stress concentration in the valve leaflet.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a heart valve for implantation in an annulus of a heart having commissures on an outflow end adapted to move in conformity with an anatomical wall structure adjacent the annulus. The heart valve comprises three leaflets made of a biocompatible and compliant material, each leaflet having a rounded cusp edge opposite a free edge, and a pair of generally oppositely-directed tabs separating the cusp edge and free edge. A cusp support structure generally defines a ring and a valve axis and has three rounded sections each adapted to conform to the cusp edge of the leaflets. The cusp edge of each leaflet is attached to a different rounded section of the cusp support structure so that the three leaflets are arranged generally evenly about the valve axis, the attached leaflet cusp edges and rounded sections together defining valve cusps curving toward an inflow end of the valve. Three valve commissure posts disposed between the valve cusps project generally axially toward an outflow end of the valve. The commissure posts are defined by two adjacent leaflet tabs, a generally axially extending insert member, and an inverted V-shaped clip positioned radially inward from the insert member. The adjacent leaflet tabs are juxtaposed to extend radially outward with respect to the axis through the inverted V-shaped clip and are wrapped around and secured to the insert member, an inflow end of each commissure post is generally pivotally coupled with respect to the cusp support structure so as to permit both radially inward and outward movement thereof, the valve commissure posts being attachable to the anatomical wall structure. Finally, a sewing band shaped to follow the valve cusps and being attached therealong provides a platform for implanting the heart valve such that the valve cusps are attachable adjacent the annulus or in the supraannular position (i.e., just above the annulus).
In another aspect of the invention, an aortic heart valve adapted to have reduced vibration related strain is provided, comprising three leaflets each having arcuate cusp edges on their inflow ends, free edges on the outflow ends, and two side tabs. Three cusp supports each attach to the cusp edge of one of the leaflets to define valve cusps, the cusps being disposed generally in a circle about a valve axis at an inflow end of the valve. Three generally axially extending commissure posts are disposed in between the valve cusps around the circle and extend toward an outflow end of the valve. The commissure posts are defined by a relatively rigid insert and adjacent tabs of two leaflets attached thereto. The inserts are structurally separate from the three cusp supports but coupled thereto at an end closest to the cusp supports to enable radial pivoting of the outflow end of the commissure posts. Finally, a sewing band shaped to follow the valve cusps and attached therealong is provided. The sewing band and inserts providing a platform for implanting the aortic heart valve such that the valve cusps are attachable adjacent the annulus, and the inserts are attachable to the ascending aorta. In this manner, the commissure posts are freely moveable with respect to the valve cusps so as to generally pivot radially in and out in conjunction with movement of the ascending aorta during the repetitive cycles of systole and diastole such that the heart valve is dynamically coupled to the damping characteristics of the ascending aorta. In a further aspect of the invention, a tissue-type heart valve adapted to have reduced stress risers in the leaflets, comprises three leaflets each having arcuate cusp edges on their inflow ends, free edges on the outflow ends, and two side tabs, the free edges extending between the side tabs in a concave fashion. The valve may include commissure posts to which adjacent leaflet tabs attach, each post including an insert around which the leaflet tabs wrap. The valve further may include a cusp support structure attached to the cusps of each leaflet, wherein the insert is pivotally coupled to the cusp support structure. Desirably, a sewing band for attachment to a valve annulus that surrounds the cusp support structure and is truncated in the region of the inserts to permit direct attachment of the commissure posts to an anatomical wall structure adjacent the annulus. Each leaflet free edge further may include a region that is above a line extending between the middle of the free edge and the side tabs so that the region is not placed in direct tension during closure of the valve. The region is preferably generally triangular and culminates in an apex, and a concave filet may exist between the apex and the side tab.